A Sory Christmas Vacation
by sadyshea
Summary: Sam has invited Rory to his home to spend Christmas Vacation. The impersonator and the leprechaun./ roryxsam  slash
1. Chapter 1

After a night of intense partying at the Christmakuh party held by none other than Rachel Berry, Sam had barely made it back to Finn/Kurt's house before passing out. Hard. He had been living in the guest room for a couple weeks now. The Hummel-Hudson household had been more than welcoming to him when Finn brought him back to re-join the New Directions for Sections. He had brought back the sexy edge that McKinley needed to defeat the Trouble Tones. His stripper experience had somewhat of a use in the real life.

He wakes up the morning after the party, head throbbing. Being hungover is the worst. He always regrets waking up after a night of drinking and feeling this way. It undoubtedly mean't he made more than a few mistakes the night before. He remembers early on in the night, hitting on Mercedes and receiving a punch to the jaw from her current boyfriend for his valiant efforts. He touches his face and his jaw stings but he smiles triumphantly, vaguely recalling that he had moved on to someone else and won them over. He remembers their lips but not their face. But, no matter, he had got some action and that's all that matters.

He slips out of bed and dresses himself quickly. He gathers the small bag of clothes he has brought and then his cell phone beeps:

**Can't wait for our Christmas adventure! See you at 4?**

**- RORY**

He smiles, instantly remembering that his four hour trip home wouldn't have to be taken alone. He has his leprechaun friend to entertain him. Rory was Sam's favourite new member of New Directions and when he had found out that Rory wouldn't be returning home to Ireland for the holidays and that Brittany's family was him behind because they were going on a vacation, he promptly suggested that Rory spend Christmas with the Evans family. It would be nice to have someone around who was around his age, instead of being the oldest by ten years, as per usual.

**Yah, I'm stoked. I'll be there soon!**

**-Sam**

Sam walks into the kitchen after responding to Rory's text and finds that no one else is awake. He doesn't blame them, it was a Sunday after all. He quickly writes an appreciative note to his hosts and grabs his keys. His head is still a bit fuzzy but he's on a schedule. No time to mend a hangover. He hopes that the open road and communication will do the trick.

He walks out into the chilly Lima air and sees his wonderfully crappy car, an old beat up neon he likes to call 'Jess'. It was his first big purchase after he got the stripper job. He slips into the car and crosses his fingers that she will even start. Frost encapsules the car, making him feel likes inside of an ice cube. He slips the keys into the ignition slowly and turns it. The engine jumps to life after a few seconds of audible struggle and he practically jumps for joy. He takes a quick look at his jaw in the rear view mirror as the car begins to de-frost. His jaw now features a purpley- blackish bruise.

"Bad ass." He whispers, to his reflection.

Once the windows have become clear enough, Sam takes off into the streets of Lima. He finally makes it to Brittany's house and sees Rory on the front steps, arguing with his blond hostess. Sam parks the car and rolls down the window to get a better look at the ridiculous scene in front of him.

"You have to stay and watch over the house, Rory! It's your duty as a Christmas elf!" She screams, trying to tug him back into the house.

He squirms and protests, "I'm NOT an elf, Brit. I have free will- I can do what I please!"

This really sets her off. "NO. You are Santa's servant. You do what he says. And he does what I say because I made a Christmas wish. My wish is that you stay and take care of the house. I understand that it's hard to be an elf and to go undercover as a real person to give me this wish, only to have your vacation from the North Pole interrupted by the reality of your duties, but Rory, you're an elf. You have to do what I say." She orders, a seriousness to her voice that makes even Rory consider the truth to her idea for a moment.

Sam rolls his eyes as Rory reaches for the words to put Brittany in her place. Unfortunately he never finds them but lucky for him, Sam comes to the rescue.

"Brittany, I am taking Rory Elf back to the North Pole. Santa needs him back on the toy assembly line because the rest of the elves are incompetent. But, don't worry, he'll be back after Christmas." He says, putting an arm around his Irish friend.

Rory sighs in relief under Sam's supportive touch.

"Fine. But he better bring me back some awesome, hand made unicorns. That was my second wish for Christmas." The ditzy cheerleader barters, narrowing her eyes and putting a hand out to seal the deal.

Sam takes her hand and shakes it, assuring her that her request will be met. They would have to pick some up on the car ride back after Christmas break.

"Alright, you can take him." She agrees, waving the two boys away.

As the door slams in their faces, Sam and Rory burst out laughing. After a moment, Sam leads his friend toward the car. Rory smiles at it and asks, "Did you buy this girl yourself?"

Sam nods, proud of himself.

"Oh by the way, thanks for saving me from that." Rory mutters, a blush rising to his cheeks about the situation he couldn't handle himself. He didn't like hurting people's feelings, especially his friends. Sam didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"It's the least I could do. For both of your sanity." Sam responds before picking up Rory's bag and tossing it into the back of the dingy car.

"Let's ride." Sam instructs, climbing into the front seat as Rory slips into the passenger seat.

"Thanks again for this, Sam." Rory says, with a giant smile on his face.

The four hour drive turns into five with holiday traffic but neither of them really mind, entertaining each other with personal anecdotes and Sam's fun facts about landmarks. By the time they make it to Sam's small house, both of them are exhausted from the drive.

As they enter the house, Rory is warmed by the traditional Christmas decoration now matter how simple they were. Both Sam's parents are off at work and Sam relieves a neighbour from babysitting duty with a polite nod. His younger siblings are already asleep in their prospective rooms and Sam leads Rory into his own room. It's miniscule but Rory likes it instantly. There's a small TV in the corner and an insane amount of movie posters plaster the wall.

"I get them all at garage sales. They're basically my wall paper." Sam explains, running his hand over the all to familiar array of posters.

Sam digs in his closet for a spare sleeping back and unrolls it onto the floor. The bed is big enough for two but he gestures to Rory to take the bed.

"Oh, I couldn't, Sam." He protest, shyly.

"Go ahead, man. I'm used to sleeping on the floor and anyway, you're the guest." He orders and Rory knows that it's probably true and based on Sam's insistence, he doesn't object again.

Both boys unpack their bags and change into their pajamas. For Sam, that simply means stripping down to his boxers. For Rory, that means putting on a onesie covered head to toe with four leafed clovers.

"Don't laugh." Rory warns. "I wear them because it reminds me of home. My mom gave them to me last year for Christmas."

Sam contains himself and nods understandingly. They climb into their own beds and Sam turns off the light.

"Tomorrow is when the real fun begins. We'll go get the tree." Sam explains and Rory falls asleep, a merry smile on his face. He felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dec 20th_

Rory wakes up in the morning, the light from the window shaking him into consciousness. He loves how comfortable the comforters are. This makes sense but ever since he has lived at Brittany's, his bed has felt scratchy and uncomfortable. But mostly it has felt foreign. He never knew how to navigate inside her house but Rory feels instantaneously at home inside of Sam's house.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Sam's mother calls, stirring Sam out of his slumber. He yawns and shakes his mop of blond hair to wake himself up more.

Rory can't help but laugh at his friend and Sam responds by sending a pillow right into the Irish boy's face. Rory flails for a moment before regaining his balance and returns the hit. An all out brutal pillow fight has been sparked: Sam wheels back and smacks Rory square in the face while Rory takes out Sam by the knees. But, Sam pulls Rory down with him. They laugh at each other before Rory realizes how close their faces are. Rory rolls off of Sam, pressing his hand to his lips.

"We should… uh… go grab breakfast." Sam suggests, after a long pause. Rory agrees with a simple nod.

Sam and Rory both jump to their feet and make their way to the kitchen. Sam's mom offers them a mix of bacon, hashbrowns and eggs. At the end of the meal, Rory smiles widely and says: "Thank you so much, Mrs. Evans. That was wonderful."

"Oh, Rory, you call call me Deb." She replies, with a blush. She returns to preparing more food.

Sam nudges Rory and whispers: "Trying to warm up to my mom, already? I know her food is good, but you don't have to suck up to her."

Rory laughs and just smiles at his blond friend innocently. Sam smirks and walks up to her mom for seconds.

**Rsxrsxrsxrsxrs**

A couple hours later, Sam's father gets home from work and the family gets packed up to look for the Evan's Christmas tree. They all cram into the mini van and drive to a local evergreen tree farm. Once they arrive, they all pile out of the car and Sam's younger siblings run out into the forest to explore the immense amount of potential Christmas trees.

Rory and Sam walk next to each other as Sam parents trail behind them, hand in hand. Rory's cheeks burn with cold but he doesn't care. He loves the sense of Christmas spirit that Sam's family emanates.

"Are you cold?" Sam asks and Rory feigns warmth. His bright red cheeks defy him.

"Take my scarf." Sam demands, unwinding it from his own neck and handing it to his Irish friend.

With it in his hands, Rory can't do anything but accept it. The boundless kindness that Sam family offers is astounding to Rory and he thanks Sam with a pat on the back.

The family winds and winds between the trees. They all banter healthily over which tree will fit in their small house, whether it's too frail or fat to hold decorations and the height that it should be to hold the angel.

"We should take a vote. Everyone close their eyes and we all vote only once. No cheating. I'll be the judge." Sam's father suggests after they have narrowed it down to three trees.

The whole family nods and cover their eyes. Rory refrains from the vote for a moment before Sam elbows him into participating.

"You're one of the family now." Sam says, before winking at his friend.

Rory smiles before covering his eyes. He finally belongs. After months and months of feeling like an outcast at McKinley High, Sam is a part of something. It makes it even more special that it is a family. Rory is an Evans. No doubt about it.

The vote is taken and a big, fat spruce is the winner. Sam's father notes that Sam and Rory have voted for the same tree, though it isn't the winner. The both voted for a medium sized but measly tree. It has patches missing but soon Sam's dad realizes that the tree has an air of hope about it. That's why the duo has voted for it.

They get a worked of the grove to cut down the tree and Sam's parents tie it to the top of their van. Once the Evans transport it to the house and set it up it's the late afternoon. Rory is elated by the fact that the barren trees sits in the make shift living room of the Evans's abode.

The rest of the evening is spent on preparing a simple dinner and though simple, it is delicious. The boys return to Sam's bedroom to go to sleep.

"This is so much better than spending my Christmas break with Brittany's cat. Your family is amazing." Rory tells Sam which makes Sam smile. He had been worried all day about how Rory felt about his family but apparently that just wasn't the case. Sam's family had obviously made a great impression.

"Well, we try." Sam jokes before turning toward his Irish friend. The blond smiles at Rory and Rory just smiles back.

"Only a couple more sleeps until Santa arrives. Good night, Sam." Rory teases, before closing his eyes.

Sam watches Rory awhile before he too closes his eyes.

**RXSRXSRXSRXSRXSRXSRXSRXSRXS**

_Dec 21st_

**RORY BLOG ENTRY**

**The Evan's are hilarious. Felicity, Sam's sister, woke us up this morning by attacking us with Gingerbread cookies. An epic Gingerbread person battle ensued. We had slept in, which just wasn't ok. I banded up with Felicity while Sam and Zeke worked together. Let it be said that Felicity and I destroyed the S and Z team without much effort.**

**Sam's mom made an awesome lunch featuring grilled cheese which is my new favourite food in the entire world. After lunch we decorated the Christmas tree. The type of ornaments are nothing like we have at home. Ours are all bought from stores or aquired from neighbours while the Evans's are all home made. I think it makes it mean more. It breathes life into the the tree rather than just make it seem like another accessory for the holiday. It takes many hours, for Sam's parents tell me story after story about each and every ornament. Felicity and Zeke handle each ornament with such care, it's absolutely precious. When Sam's mother handed me the angel, I didn't know what to do. Sam nodded at me approvingly, but I handed the responsibilty off to little Felicity and lifted her up so she could have the honor.**

**We had another wonderful dinner and Sam and I went off to bed. It has begun to feel like a routine in the best way in the world. I love every part of being with the Evan's family, I just hope that it stays the same way. I miss my family in Ireland but this makes it so much easier for me to handle. I can't begin to be as thankful as I should be for Sam's family's acceptance of me. But, more so, Sam taking me under his wing. **

**I guess he knows how it feels. To be new. To work so hard and get little result. To be invisible.**

…**.. But he sees me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Day

Sam and Rory were woken up by Felicity and Zeke and screaming at the top of their lungs: "SANTA! SANTA ACTUALLY CAME!"

Felicity barged into the room and began to jump on the bed, only then did Sam and Rory realize their sleeping arrangement. Neither of them particularly minded but they assumed the other did.

Sam's sister took both teens by their hands and dragged them into the living room. Next to the christmas tree was a bevy of presents and stockings. Rory was surprised to see that a stocking had been hung and filled that said his name. He fought back tears of appreciation as Sam slunk his arm around his Irish friend.

"Merry Christmas, man." Sam said, acknowledging the potency of the moment. He could tell that Rory was loving the festive atmosphere of the holiday but the look in Rory's eyes presently was enough to make him believe in Santa Claus again. Pure spirit leaked from every pore of Rory's being.

The kids ripped apart their presents and stockings as Rory and Sam took their time with theirs. They both wanted to make the moment last as long as possible and soon it was time for Rory to give the family his present.

"Firstly, I just have to thank you all so much for welcoming with open arms into your home. You made me feel like I belong, which is the greatest gift I have ever received for Christmas." Rory explained, as the whole family stared at him with wonder in their eyes.

"I know it's not much, but I want to give you a little present of a song." Rory explained and Sam's entire family smiled in reaction.

Rory closed his eyes to center himself for a moment and then opened his mouth to sing:

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore, ah_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_They gather near to us once more, ooh_

_Through the years we all will be together and_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_They gather near to us once more, oh, oh_

_Through the years we all will be together and_

_If the fates allow, oh yeah_

_But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh_

At the end of the song, Rory smiled at Sam who was wiping tears away from beneath his eyes. Rory gasped and ran over to his friends side.

"No, no. I'm fine. That was beautiful, Rory." Sam breathed happily. Sam wrapped his arms around his Irish friend and the rest of Sam's family joined into the hug. Rory couldn't help but feel loved. He would never forget this Christmas, no matter what happened in the future. This is the Christmas he belonged somewhere.

The rest of the day was spent making dinner and of course, everyone enjoyed Rory's gingerbread cinnamon buns thoroughly. After an amazing dinner, Sam pulled out his guitar and Rory and he did an acoustic version of 'Silent Night'.

"You two sound great together." Sam's father noted after the song and Rory couldn't help but blush at the comment. He loved Sam's voice and getting to sing along with it was even better.

Next, Felicity led version of Frosty the Snowman which someone how transitioned into Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

At the end of the night, Rory and Sam walked into Sam's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"I can never thank you enough for inviting to spend the holidays with your family, Sam. It's truly been the best Christmas ever." Rory explained graciously, turning to face Sam.

Sam smiled and answered: "My family loves you, Ror. I wish you never had to go back to Brittany's…"

Rory smiled at Sam's comment as Sam blushed fiercely at his admission. "Me too." Rory agreed in an attempt to reassure Sam that his comment was well received.

Sam smiled in relief and started to move off of the bed before Rory stopped him. He grabbed onto his arm and requested: "Stay?"

That's all Sam needed to hear. They fell fast asleep next to each other.

_Dec. 26th -30th_

Sam and Rory continued to do winter-y things together. Sam taught Rory to ice skate (even though Rory was terrified), Felicity and Zeke held daily snowfights against Rory and Sam and no matter what happened, Sam's mother always had a mouth watering meal prepared for the end of the day.

On the night of the 30th, Sam got a text from a local friend, who Rory had not yet met, inviting him to a New Year's Eve party. Sam passed it off quickly but Rory thought it was a great idea.

"Why not, Sam? It could be fun!" Rory protested, having just stole Sam's phone to read the text the blond has just scoffed at.

"It'll be lame. It's all about drinking your face off and hooking up. There's no point." Sam objected, trying to shut down Rory.

"I want to meet your friends. And we don't have to drink and I don't have any plans to hook with anyone. We can just… socialize." Rory suggested and he began to pout incessantly toward Sam.

"Fine! Fine! But I'll have to drink to deal with all their ridiculous drama. It's like Lima, times ten!" Sam explained and Rory hugged him excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes.

He just had to keep his eye on his little Leprechaun…


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Sam decided to arrive at the party 'fashionably late' as Sam had put it. Essentially, Sam wanted to get there as late as possible so he wouldn't have to socialize for very long. Rory had nagged him for the last couple hours to get ready and Sam was taking his sweet time. It's not like he didn't like his friends from here, he just preferred having Rory's attention to himself. _Was he being possessive? Aw, who cares?_

Rory was acting like a excited little puppy as they were getting ready. He wanted Sam's advice on what people wore from around here and Sam just told him to wear 'whatever'. Rory couldn't settle on 'whatever', he wanted to look great. He didn't really know how to justify the need to look so good but he just felt like putting in the extra effort. He wanted to look good next to Sam, who always seemed to look flawless, no matter what he wore…

Sam saw his friend tugging at a sweater anxiously, adjusting and readjusting on himself. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You look preppy." Sam noted, walking behind Rory and peering over his shoulder into the mirror.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory demanded, looking positively stressed out of his little Irish mind.

"Don't think about it so much. Why don't you borrow something of mine?" Sam suggested, going over to his closet and pulling out a plaid button down.

Rory hesitated before changing into the plaid shirt. "Looks dumb, right?" He asked, grumbling with self-defeat.

"You look great, man. Who knew you would suit this look?" Sam answered, smiling widely. _Rory really did look stunning, _Sam thought.

"Don't kid me, Sam! It's not nice!" Rory whined, scowling at the blond.

"No, really! Look for yourself!" Sam assured him, taking Rory by the shoulders and turning him toward the mirror.

Rory was surprised by the wave of confidence that hit him when he saw his own reflection, whether it was Sam's touch that was transferring some of Sam's natural confidence or simply seeing himself in a new light: Rory felt great. Sam noticed Rory's change in demeanor from his usual meek and humble attitude to something more… _hot? _The change stirred something familiar in Sam but he shook it off, smiling for the sake of his friend.

"Let's do this thing." Rory stated, turning back toward Sam, with a wicked smile on his face. Rory was ready for anything.

Sam felt his heart quicken at the statement and he knew that it was going to be an interesting night… Maybe some drinking would help him to clear his mind…


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam! Where the hell have you been?" A guy with curly black hair greeted Sam with a hug as soon as thy walked in the door. Rory suddenly felt completely out of place. He shifted awkwardly until Sam pulled out of the hug and threw an arm around Rory.

"Camden, this is Rory. He's my friend from McKinley and an exchange student. He's got the wildest accent." Sam explained and Camden promptly shoved a hand in Rory's direction.

"Nice to meet yah." Rory muttered nervously.

"Dude! You're Irish? That's so beyond bad ass!" Camden remarked, shaking Rory's excitedly.

"Ireland. Born and raises." Rory stated, feeling much more confident now that he had Camden's approval.

"Come on, Rory! I have to introduce you to everyone!" Camden said before grabbing Rory's arms to lead him into the depths of the party.

Rory threw Sam a desperate look and Sam mouthed 'You'll be fine' at him reassuringly. As Rory and Camden disappeared into the crowd Sam suddenly felt very alone without Rory around. The two of them had been inseparable the whole break so being by himself felt utterly wrong. A part of him was missing. Sam shook the thought off, realizing Rory deserved the chance to make some new friends, Sam didn't own him. He went in search of a drink. A strong one.

It was 11:30 and Rory had already met a slew of people care of Camden's introduction and although he had anticipated liking the attention, it was all a bit overwhelming for him. So many new faces, so little time. He tried to distinguish one from another, but it all seemed to be blending together.

The drinks Camden was giving him weren't helping with this at all. Rory had never been much of a drinker ,even though he was from Ireland, he truly hated that stereotype. He didn't care for the taste or usually, even the feeling, the disconnectedness it caused. But when Camden passes him the first glass, he had been too overwhelmed to say no. He decided the drinks would help him feel calmer and less reserved, the perfect party attitude!

The last time he had drank this way was at Rachel's Chrismakuh party and it had turned out just fine, minus some memory loss. All he recalled was kissing someone but he just couldn't remember who. He'd brushed it off, coming to the conclusion that the kiss had just been some innocent fun.

A group of girls began to follow Camden and he around and Camden whispered, "You're working your magic, my Irish friend!"

Rory knew that Camden was into flirting with the girls but Rory just simply didn't get the appeal. Frankly, the gossipy girls annoyed him. One name Janine was particularly interested in Rory and he wanted nothing to do with her. She was extremely drunk, overbearing and obnoxious. But, she was good looking.

Camden elbowed Rory in the ribs and nodded encouragingly toward Janine. Rory rolled his eyes. Too bad Janine had already seen Camden's suggestive gesture and now was stalking toward Rory.

"I saw you eyeing me from over there." She purred, pulling Rory's hips against her.

He shuddered, and not in a good way. He looked around desperately in search of someone who could help him escape from the girl's grasp. That's when his eyes met Sam's and Sam couldn't have looked more shocked or betrayed. Rory even swore he saw a flash of jealousy.

He swiftly detached himself from Janine and took off toward Sam. But Sam disappeared into the crowd easily. Rory wanted to find him, to explain that Janine means nothing to him. Rory paused, and felt disgustingly dizzy.

Why did he care of Sam saw Janine and he?

He cared because what Sam thought was important.

No, it was more than that. He wanted Dam to know he felt nothing for Janine, because he had feelings for someone else.

It was now all painfully clear.

_Rory Flanagan had a crush on Sam Evans._

Sam had been mingling with his friends for over an hour. He hadn't seen Rory since Camden had dragged him into the crowd. Sam was getting worried. His worry caused him to throw back beer after beer, he was sick with anxiety.

Just when he was about to outright panic, he looked up and saw Rory hip to hip with Janine, the local booty call. Sam's first instinct was to tear her hair out but he soon realized how ridiculous that would be. He decided to simply ignore it until Rory caught him starring at them.

Sam's heart leapt into his throat as Rory held his gaze intently. He knew he couldn't hide it anymore. Rory had seen the jealousy in his eyes. His feeling weren't a secret anymore.

When the moment broke, Sam tore his eyes away from Rory's and felt sick to his stomach. He began to string his way through the crowd. He needed to escape. To find refuge.

He glanced at a clock and read 10:50. Ten minutes until midnight. Ten minutes until Rory would be sharing a New Years Kiss with Janine.

Sam stumbled down a hallway and he heard someone following him. He didn't want comfort. He wanted to be alone. He threw open a random door and flung himself inside before locking the door behind himself. Someone banged on the door and Sam forced his eyes shut, consumed with drunken despair.

"SAM! PLEASE! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

The Irish accent was unignorable. It was Rory. Rory had been following him the whole time. As petty as it was, Sam was relieved to know Rory wasn't still with Janine. Sam slowly opened the door and saw Rory with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sam joked to lighten the mood.

Rory laughed and entered the room, an undeniable blush on his face. Had Sam just made Rory blush? He smiled, happily at the thought.

"So… what was the disappearing act about? You know I want nothing to do with Janine, right?" Rory asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yah, I mean. I guess so. It was dumb. I over-reacted." Sam mumbled, sitting down next to Rory.

People were gathering in the backyard from the sound that was coming from outside the bedroom window. The impending factor of the New Year made both boys hearts race with anticipation.

"It must be close to midnight." Rory muttered finally, licking his lips.

Sam had to stop himself from leaning in. He still wasn't sure Rory felt the same way as he did. His drunken evaluation could be over analyzing every little hint of attraction that he had noted.

"It must be." Sam murmured, looking into Rory's eyes again.

There was a silence that hung in the room but neither felt the need to say anything. Their eye contact was enough. The gaze both confirmed each other's doubt but terrified them both, at the same time.

**10!... 9!...**

The shout came from outside and made both boys stir momentarily.

**8!**

"Sam…" Rory whispered before Sam lifted a hand to his lifted a hand to his lips to silence him.

**7! … 6! …. 5!**

Sam leaned in and felt Rory's hot, nervous breath dance along his lips.

**4!**

Rory shivered at how close Sam was to him. The wait was both thrilling entirely frustrating at the same time.

**3!... 2!... **** 1!**

Cheers sounded from outside as Sam captured Rory's lips with his own. Both boys sighed into the kiss, relaxing considerably. But as Sam explored Rory's lips, he realized there was something familiar about them. He pulled away in shock. Rory gave him a terrified look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, nervously.

"It was you…" Sam whispered before a smile broke across his face.

"What are you talking about?" Rory demanded, totally confused.

"At Rachel's Chrismakuh party… it was you who I kissed." Sam explained and watched Rory's jaw drop in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

_New Year's Day_

Sam and Rory woke up entangled in each other's arms. Sam eyes snapped open while Rory's fluttered open, innocently. Sam thought Rory looked like an angel. _His _angel. Rory smiled as Sam kissed him lightly on the forehead. They had somehow made it back to Sam's house and Sam knew he had his father to thank for that. He vaguely remembered giving him a call in his drunken stupor and with the state that the boys were in, Sam could imagine how all over each other they would have been in the backseat of his father's truck. Nothing more than light kissing, but it was almost a relief to realize that his father knew about Rory and his relationship. This meant his mother knew which was almost very comforting.

"Good morning." Rory murmured, running his hands through Sam's blond hair. He loved how soft to the touch it looked and felt. Sam, in return, loved how silky smooth Rory's Irish accent sounded in his ear. He could get used to waking up to that.

"Morning. We should go grab some breakfast." Sam prompted, rolling out of bed but not before receiving a morning kiss from Rory.

Rory jumped to his feet and stretched his limbs out. Sam began to laugh at the unusual spectacle and Rory just pouted. He didn't like to be made fun of.

"Oh, common, Ror. You know I just find your quirkiness endearing." Sam protested, brushing his lips lightly along Rory's neck playfully.

"Oi! None of that, your family is no doubt right through those doors." Rory objected, giving Sam a serious look as he turned the blond to his face him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "They already know. We practically were jumping each other in the backseat of the truck as my dad drove us home, last night." Sam explained, smiling wickedly.

"And they are ok with it?" Rory asked, astonished.

"Seemingly. Why wouldn't they be?" Sam asked.

"I guess you're right. You parents are kinda the best." Rory agreed with Sam, his worry escaping his mind altogether.

The boys walked into the kitchen, both high on life, despite their hangovers.

"Good morning, boys!" Sam's mother called from the stove, where she was sizzling away some bacon.

"Good morning." Sam's father greeted, looking up from the newspaper before winking at both of them. It was insane to Rory how cool they were being about the coming out or rather… finding out.

Before Rory could dwell on it any longer, Felicity pranced into the kitchen singing, "Sammy's got a boyfriend! Sammy's got a boyfriend!"

Sam caught her in his arms and began to tickle attack her. Zeke followed in close behind and wrapped his arms around Rory's legs. Rory had to basically hold back tears at the acceptance the Evan's were showing. Rory was sad when he realized it was his last meal with the family.

"New travels fast around her, eh?" Sam noted, pretending to be accusing. He set down Felicity as they all took their places at the table.

"Good news does." Sam's mother said, smiling widely, before setting down everybody's plates.

The breakfast was bittersweet, as both boys knew they would be leaving Kentucky right after breakfast. They would be leaving their little sanctuary and it was now time to face the real world.

After hugs and a slew of upsetting goodbyes, Sam and Rory packed up the car and climbed in. It was time to make the four-hour journey back to Lima, Ohio. They basked in their alone time, reminiscing about the best parts of the break. Their hands were entwined almost the entire car ride.

As Sam pulled up to Brittany's house, Rory started shivering nervously. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to be with the Evans. But they owed it to _New Directions _to make their return.

"It's going to be fine. They'll totally accept us." Sam assured Rory, rubbing circles into his back in support.

"Us." Rory repeated. He had to remember he wasn't alone. He wouldn't ever again be alone. He had Sam. And that's all he needed.

"I like that. Us." He added and Sam smiled in agreement.

Sam helped Rory bring his bags to the front door and once they did a quick check to see if anyone was looking, Sam planted a kiss on Rory's lips. But it wasn't just a kiss, it was a promise. A promise that everything would be alright. No matter what happened.

They weren't trying to hide their relationship, they just wanted to be able to break the news before someone spotted it and the news spread like wildfire. They wanted the truth to come from their mouths, not anyone else's.

With a quick hug, Sam promised to pick Rory up for school on Monday and then ran back to his car.

_Monday_

Rory and Sam walked into the choir room, hand in hand and everyone's reactions were priceless. They ranged from complete shock (Finn and Rachel) to utter amusement (Blaine and Kurt).

"TROUTY MOUTH AND POTATOHEAD? What is going on with this world?" Santana called out and that's when they were bombarded with an attack of supportive hugs.

In the middle of the hug attack, Sam looked at Rory and winked.

_Yup, everything was going to be just fine…_


End file.
